Rumor
by Id65
Summary: My life since the end of the school year has taken a drastic change. No more Percy, No more Rachel. No more skating through life doing pirouettes. These last three months have been a turbulent storm of events I'm only beginning to unravel. Not like it helps that half my memory is gone, and I can't deny the rumors floating around, because I don't know if they're false or not.
1. Chapter 1

_**Special thanks to-**_

**_LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU_**

**_WisegirlAnnabethChase_**

**_And_**

**_What'supbuddy_**

_**For reviewing!**_

_**Also... Blue Cookies for reviewing! **__**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **__**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **__**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**_  


**********Well hello there darlings of awesomeness! Here's a fic for you! Now this is just an intro chapter, a little welcome. **

**********Now for those of you who thought this looked interesting and haven't read my work/read the prequel to this feel free to check those out after this. I'm going to try and make this where you don't _have_ to read STF (Seeing Through Fog) to understand whats going on. Cool? Cool.**

**********Now you also might be saying-Why didn't you update earlier this week? Well I have an answer for that. **

**********I procrastinate very well, and because I went to the dentist a few days ago and learned that lo and behold I need a root canal, which is scheduled for next monday.**

**********Now why would this change my writing schedule? Well I've been wallowing in self pity since I couldn't eat any yummy foods for the fourth (Happy belated Fourth to anyone in America BTW), Because I procrastinate, and because I've been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off packing.**

**********Why am I packing? You might wonder. Well on the tenth I leave for Kentucky to help my aunt out at a goat show and I shall be gone until the twentieth. Will I have wifi? Probably, it's a hotel. Will I write? Ehhh I might. Probably won't though. Which is why I'm notifying y'all about this.**

**********WHEW that was a lot. Anyways read on!**

* * *

The wind lashes across my face. Too cold. Too unnatural for summer.

As the waves pound on the rocks far below me I watch the storm clouds gather.

Almost as dark as my eyes today. It's going to be a big one.

"They're practically black!" Natalia leans backwards on the rail, her straight brown hair whipping around her face like mine, but not in little curly corkscrews, in large batches making her seem other-worldly and surreal.

Of course, Natalia always looks like that. Her dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes just in a description could pass her off as normal. If you add in other factors-well it's not so normal. Her skin is deathly pale, like a vampires, and even now late in the day she smells of sea breeze, seeing as when in the sun she slathers sunscreen on.

(And yes, I know it's extremely unhealthy for her but I allow it without perusing her seeing as she takes vitamin D every day, and all she's done for me)

Her clothes are always fashionable, but flow easily and are never tight on her. In the heavy wind it makes her seem like she's floating.

She's graceful, tall, thin, and a super model. We met at fashion week.

"I know. It bothers me. I think that hurricane is going to hit us"

"Nonsense!" She waves a perfectly manicured hand, making me glance down at my own torn dirty four-week-old-chipping-polish nails.

"But, if it does hit we'll be fine" She gives me one of her easy-breezy everything's going to be awesome looks.

I must not be hiding my doubt at this as well as I think, as she laughs at my face

"Really! We'll be fine. And besides if we need to evacuate, we will."

I suppose I'll have to trust this.

**(Okay. Just need to say something. I SWEAR this is not an excuse because of Hurricane Arthur. I had planned this a while ago, actually when I posted that sneak peek chapter which was on June twentieth. Wait did people know about Hurricane Arthur then? IDK I learned about Arthur two days ago.)**

"Okay," is my simple response.

"Now I came out here to tell you someone is at the door to see you" She says, all smiles.

"Who?"

"Oh I didn't get a name. Black hair, Sea-blue eyes. He's quite the cutie. You know when I-" I tune Natalia out as I stand rooted to the deck, my heart beating faster.

Percy, he's here.

I quickly review whats happened this summer and my heart sinks.

* * *

**Ooooooh! Natalia. Never met her before. All in good time, all in good time. I'm doing this fic in a new kind of style which will make you hate me. Now for new readers, never fear because nobody (Except for me) Currently knows what happened that summer! *Evil laugh*  
**

**Cookies for reading! ********(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Okay so review replies!  
**

**LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU: Oh yeah I'm totally going to try and get her fame in there**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: I thought we ascertained that I am evil.**

**What'supbuddy: Yep. I am slightly ashamed by myself.**

**Okay so that's it. Please review, favorite, and follow! **

**Here's my line!**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews! Don't starve a writer, review today!**

**Later bunny minions of awesomeness!**

**-Id OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Special thanks to-_**

**_C.C. Capitols,_**

**_Guest,_**

**_Jaaaay the Duck Queen,_**

**_Ultramarine Blu,_**

**_And_**

**_MarineAstriella,_**

_**For reviewing, ****And... Blu Cookies for reviewing! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **_**_(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)_**

**Hey guys... So I apologize for making you guys wait so long for updates...**

**I made dresses for Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth, Check my polyvore (link on my profile) if you want to see them. Annabeth's is down there but Piper and Thalia's should be right at the top.**

**Annabeth's is just marked "Annabeth's Dress" and-well you'll see Thalia's and Pipers.**

**Song of the day: Really don't care-Demi lovato, ft. Cher lloyd.**

* * *

I stare at the dresses that line the walls, set on mannequins. Grey, Navy, Pink, Peach. Piper bustles through the racks buzzing.

"Ooh how about this one?" Thalia points to a LBD with slits on it.

"Thalia!" Piper protests as Thalia smirks, making me half smirk.

We both hate dress shopping but Piper needed us here.

"This is going to be a gala. We need actual dresses" Piper crosses her arms

"Aw come on Piper. Think about it, Annabeth would look so sexy in this"

"No. Way" I say.

"Exactly. How about this one?" Piper holds up a dove-grey dress that flows.

I knew, as soon as I saw it, that it was the perfect one for me. "Yes!"

Piper smirks then glances at the price tag. "Not to-too expensive"

She whips it away from me before I can see it and shakes a finger, making me think its a bit more then she's leading on.

"OMFG" we turn to Thalia, who is grinning holding up a dark black lace ballgown with the front short, and the back like a traditional ballgown. I suck at explaining what that thing looks like.

"Wow that is actually partially acceptable" Piper says.

"How much is it?" I ask crossing over. She looks at the price tag. "Five hundred dollars but I would totally wear this all the time"

It is a very-Thalia dress. "Get it"

We look at piper "What?" She asks, sounding confused.

"We have our dresses. What about you?"

"My mom already has one she's already making for me" Piper mutters playing with my dress's fabric.

"Can't wait to see it" Thalia says, grinning idiotically, and Piper pushes her arm. We walk towards the check out.

"It's not funny. This is a big deal" Uh-oh. Warning signs for freak-out Piper.

"Oh we'll do fine" Thalia says, picking the signs up as well.

"It's like a regular concert, with a ball afterwards. No biggie" I pat her back.

"Summer Blow-out is the it thing. We're going to be on stage, in front of cameras and thousands of people! Then we're going to the people's choice gala! HOW is this not a big thing?"

I roll my eyes, though truthfully I'm just as nervous. What if I mess up? What if Rachel get's-wait no thinking of Rachel. She doesn't exist anymore. At least not anymore.

"It is but Piper if you obsess it'll break you up" Thalia argues.

"Not just break you up. Kinda tear your whole life apart" I comment wryly

"Your right... But still-" Thalia cuts her off

"No Piper. Just-No. We can't do this. Okay? Keep cool"

"Cool. Right" She repeats the words.

"Besides all eyes will be on Percy and your boyfriend-oh wait my brother" Thalia says.

Piper blushes while I giggle, then we're all laughing.

"He's not though!" She protests wiping tears from her eyes as we get to my car.

"Well the press thinks so" I comment as I get into the drivers seat.

"Thalia what did you do to my seat?" I groan as I push the seat back.

"Your legs are so long!" Thalia moans.

"No they're not" I maneuver out of the parking lot.

"Compared to mine"

"Okay you win there"

"Haha I'm in-between the two of you" Piper laughs.

"Which is why you can drive both of our cars" I input.

"Oh no never again. I found pink makeup in my cup holders after Piper borrowed my car" Thalia says, which makes us all laugh.

* * *

**It'll all be explained in like twenty chapters... muahaha.**

**Well yeah, this fic I already planned on making darker so that matches my state of mind huh?**

**That was a horrible joke.**

**Review replies...**

**MarineAstriella: That's the whole point. Glad my story plot is working :)**

**Ultramarine Blu: Kill you? No, I would just severely maim you ;)**

**Jaaaay the Duck Queen: Correct. Again, twenty chapters and you'll understand. I'm evil.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**C.C. Capitols: My aunt got eight out of the ten awards she wanted. Pretty good. Exactly! And yeah that was pretty cheesy loled :)**

**Okay so that's it. Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Here's my line.**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews! Don't starve a writer, review today!**

**Later bunny minions of awesomeness!**

**-Id OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Special thanks to-_**

**_TheDarkLord,_**

**_Guest,_**

**_C.C. Capitols,_**

**_And elusively today _**

**_For reviewing!_**

* * *

Percy fingers entwine with mine as his lips meet mine.

His other hand brushes some hair away from my face and I shiver a bit from pleasure and smile.

"Told you I could get you to smile"

"Idiot. Now I'm nervous again." I say, punching his arm lightly.

He winces, holding his arm, but chuckles anyways. "It's just a dinner. Relax."

"Relax? Relax? How am I supposed to relax when I have a TV interview, Live, on air in about two minutes?" I hiss.

"Do I have to kiss you again?" He threatens. It would be an utterly ridiculous threat, if he wouldn't mess up my makeup in the process.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you dare." I warn, shaking a finger at him. He grins.

"Again, Relax. You look beautiful."

I glance disdainfully in the full length mirror next to me, and I must disagree.

Somebody else picked out the dress, which falls just above the mid-thigh, much to high for my tastes. The color is nice, a light heather Grey with two uniform white stripes around the skirt. A light, pinkish lace cropped jacket that is of no purpose is on my shoulders. A guy comes to check my microphone for one last time before we go on.

I wear black ballet flats (Thalia, of all people, shot down the heels, complaining that flats would work just fine, and then began to throw things when the director didn't comply. He agreed, eventually, muttering curse words at her under his breath. Piper and I found it quite entertaining.) and hold a useless clutch. At least I got to keep my own jewlrey. A pair of diamond earrings my mother gave me, my diamond infinity necklace from Percy, and my watch, which has yet to fail me.

My hair is very unlike me, and very much like Piper. A braid wraps around as a headband, and my hair falls in uniformed curls down my back.

It's not me. The dress is much too short, and WAY to vintage. I prefer shoulder strap bags, and even the flats aren't my style.

"It's not my style." I say.

"Psh, not your style! Annabeth, you look fine. And I'm sure your only degrading your outfit because you're nervous about being interviewed." Percy squeezes my hands.

"Yeah. Nervous." I mutter. I'm more then nervous. It's been a week since Rachel was at my mothers house. I fight the urge to run my hands through my hair, instead fiddling with my earrings.

Percy steps closer, about to say something but the one of the workers comes in. "You're on in thirty seconds, come on!" And I give Percy a kiss on the cheek and rush out to face the music.

* * *

**I feel bad that this is so short. But I literally couldn't. I am having horrible writers block, and my mom refuses to let me go to the library (Under the pretense I can't take the 10 minute walk alone and she's to busy to drive me.) the one place that clears up writers block sooo sorry about that, should get better. Also I honestly have to re-read this story to figure out what the eff is going on, cross check my analysis on my plots document (If I can find it.) And figure out the plan for this. **

**I know it's in fragment form, I know *Spoilers Spoilers Spoilers* and that whole shebang, but I'm not quite sure. I was a bit disheartened, I didn't think a lot of people where reading this-heck I KNOW because I've seen my stats. But beside the point, you can thank TheDarkLord for that. Smish smosh macintosh it's only been... what four months? **

**Yeah. I know. I suck. Feel free to reprimand me. (Well I would rather you tell me how glad you are I'm picking back up this story so I'm not in an even worse mood for the rest of the day.)**

**-Id out!**


End file.
